


Barley moves on

by MemeDad420



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, barley/oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeDad420/pseuds/MemeDad420
Summary: Barley's girlfriend before the quest was rude  and manipulative. But after the quest he allows himself to find someone who cares about him.If you disagree that he would be into women please don't comment hat just leave this fic alone.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N ( I'm starting this with the end of this previous relationship. Basically I he is going out with this girl who is a cyclops. Who I don’t care enough about to give her a name. But she is emotionally manipulative towards him and does care about him. This also takes place right before and the rest takes place a bit after the Quest. seeing his dad made him get out and experience life again. And the mom leaves colt shortly after the quest in this because I don’t care about colt.)

-2 months before the quest-

something inside of him snapped. He's been dating this girl a little over a year . She used to be so sweet, until recently. From that point he's been working up the courage to break things off with her. "Fuck you, fuck this, I'm going to sit around and let you talk shit about me to my face" Barely blurts out as he shoves his now ex away from him. He thought if she was this nasty to him to his face trying to "help" what kind of shit was she saying to her "friends".

"um, excuse me" She spat out feeling appalled that he would even THINK of saying anything like this to her. How could he! He was so easy, what's wrong with him. Whatever, I’ve been done with him anyways. she thought to herself. 

Barley got up and went over to her, towering over her extremely upset. He looked at her and stared into her soul telling her,'' get out...” ,he starts slowly in a gurumbly tone, “ GET OUT OF MY HOUSE”, he finishes with his face filled with rage. She shoves him and he doesn’t move. Grabbing her stuff she storms out of the room and the house, slamming both doors. Barley looks out the window to see if she left. But she is standing outside with her arms crossed. 

He walks outside and stands refusing to move away from the doorway. “What are you waiting for?” he asks her, not surprised she probably wants him to drive her home. 

“For you to take me home, what does it look like you idiot” she snaps back expecting Barley to be dumb enough to be in ANY kind of small space with her for ANY amout of time. 

Barley looks at her and laughs, “ walk home”. He loves the look on her face as he says that. She begins to protest but he stops her, “do you think i'm kidding? Walk yourself home. I’m done with you”. He stops and says one last thing,”oh and NEVER talk to me OR my family EVER again! Also never come back to my house”. After cursing at him and just screaming knowing deep down if she gets any closer to him she is in serious trouble, She storms off. She’s ready to make up lies about him. She already has her phone out calling what she considers friends. He goes back inside and goes in and flops on the couch. He is’t ready to go back into his room just yet after all that’s just happened. He turns on the tv and tries his best to forget about it all. 

-An hour later- 

His mom came home to Barley half sleep on the couch. She noticed something off about him. She brushed her fingers through his hair and asked, “what’s wrong bar? Everything okay? You look like you haven’t slept in days”. He just mumbles something about being fine and rolls over. But her being a mom knows nothing is okay and that he’s clearly hiding something. This is strange behavior for Barley. She expected something like this from Ian. But Barley, something was definitely wrong. “Now Barley, I know you feel upset. What’s wrong. You can tell me. Please, I’m your mother. I just want to make sure you’re okay”. She runs her fingers through his hair again and places a hand on his cheek. 

He rolls back over and sits up, tucking his knees under his arms. He looks up at her looking like he’s been crying for hours on end. He breathes deeply for a little bit and forces the words out, “ she broke up with me”. He stops let’s it all sink in as it floods back to him,”not just that I told her how I was tired of her manipulating and using me. But after all that she still had the audacity to expect a ride home.I wouldn’t have given her one I’m not THAT stupid” that last part was said with him raising his voice going through the emotions again. His mom shushed him. He apologised. She reassured him everything was fine. She hugged him and she felt him let go of everything. 

She paused for a second and then told Barley,”I'm glad you got her to leave. It takes a lot to tell someone you care about to leave. I’m glad you stood up for yourself and got out of such a terrible circumstance” she let out a huge sigh. She saw a small smile appeare on his face and he mouthed thank you to her. She gave a smile back and placed a kiss on his head.

-A few days later-

Barley sat alone in his room, when the door opened. Ian came into check on him. He felt bad that his brother hasn’t really left his room since the breakup. Barley quickly tried to put out what he was smoking and blew the smoke out the window, thinking Ian didn’t notice. Ian sat at the edge of his bed. “I just thought I’d check up on you… you’ve been quite”

Barley cut him off with a dismissive but stern, “I’m fine”. He leaned back resting his head on the back of the bed. 

Ian sat there not really knowing what to say. It felt like hours passed while he found the right words to say. To voice his concern towards his brother. “Hey Barley” the words came out really quietly. Barely looked up as he began to speak, “um… how long have you, uh, you been um”. The words wouldn’t come out. It felt like the words were stuck or something was holding him back from speaking.

“ smoking”, His older brother said quite abruptly. “A few months”,Barley explained as he looked away from his little brother. He stared at the carton in his jacket pocket, feeling slightly ashamed of himself. Barley looked back at Ian, “ my I guess ex-girlfriend started me on it and now I’m too stressed out and unwilling to stop in order to quit”. He scoffed to himself and his younger brother looked concerned for him. Barley looked out his open window and let out a small sigh,”same thing with the weed smell in my car. I told mom I can’t get it out. However you can’t get the weed smell out of something if you never stopped smoking weed in it”. Barley let out a small laugh. Things started to make sence in Ians head. His older brother Almost never let him look around in Gwenevere. He figured he must have been hiding something dumb. But it’s none of his business what his brother decides to keep to himself. A small moment goes by and Ian drifts off looking out the window, when he is caught off guard by Barley. “I’ll be fine. I’m an adult… I can handle this on my own,I promise”,Ian knew it was an empty promise but still accepted and hugged his brother.


	2. thicc goth gf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> barley gets a big titty goth gf that we all need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n I forgot that not everyone plays d&d and doesn’t know what a tiefling is it’s basically like demons yeah so my oc has small horns and fangs but elf ears and no demon tail)

Seeing his father again had made Barley want to fully get over her and start over. He wasn’t quite sure how to start over but he had to start somewhere. He tried to start at one of his favorite places to go. That being the bar. He took the new Gwenevere to a small bar in town that he liked to visit. It was filled with the usual people, Pixies Dusters, drunk old men,a group of colts coworkers. Ugh colt… He hated that guy. He was happy when the mom dumped him shortly after the quest. For the best stepmom EVER Corey! But someone caught his eye, a girl here with a small group of Tieflings. Barley’s heart stopped for a second and she caught him looking at her and smiled. She was Tiefling as well from what he could see. But she looks to be part Elf as well. She has a grayish Lavender hue to her skin and smaller horns. But Barley was more interested in the fact that she was extremely good looking. With her dark purple almost black hair and a cute small black dress with a pentagram on the chest. With fishnets and large heeled boots. His heart jumped seeing he laugh and talk with her friends. She was so beautiful, she was busty and had an hourglass shape. She had a bit of weight on her tummy and arms but that definitely didn’t stop her from dressing as sexy as she did. Barley wanted to just go over and talk to her. He ordered a drink and downed it. Once he was finished and gave himself a pep talk he made his way over to her. He wasn't dressed as nice as her, but it wasn’t his usual nerdy t-shirt he found on the floor. Still it was in just a plain black shirt and black jeans. Once he got over to her he stuck out his hand and said, “hey, my name's barley...and you must be the most beautiful woman here”. She let out a small laugh and took his hand.

She shook his hand and grinned, still laughing at his cheesy pick up line, “ I’m Gwendoline, It’s a pleasure to meet you Barley. I love your cheesy pick up lines”. 

He laughed letting go of her soft small hand. He debated quickly about telling her about his car. But decided it would be a bit odd. “So um Gwendoline... you here with some friends?” he questioned gesturing slightly to the other Tieflings.

She smiles as she turns to them “these are my cousins, Akmenos and Morthos”. Barley shook their hands and greeted the two men. She Turned back to Barley,” they are full Tieflings and I’m half Tiefling. My father is an Elf and my mother is a Tiefling”.

Barley gave a small chuckle, “well you’re already more interesting than I am. I'm a pure blood elf. But that’s not a surprise”.

Gwen let out a small laugh and covered her mouth. She put her arm down and gestured to an empty seat, “why don’t you sit Barley, join our little group. I feel bad with you standing all alone”. So not to be rude he pulled up a chair and sat at the table next to gwen. One of her cousins whispered something to her. She nodded and they left to a different part of the bar. This allowed Gwen to turn to Barley and place a hand on her cheek. She smiled,”so tell me something about yourself”. 

Barley leaned back in his chair, “ well im super into metal music and some classic rock. Also I love RPG and tabletop games. I’m kind of a history buff. What about you?”

She smiles and thinks for a second,”well I love wearing cute stuff like what I have on. Stuff like really cute dresses with boots. Also love cats, they’re my favorite animal. I love curling up with blankets by the fire. I look super hardcore but I like being more soft and girly. She looks up and catches barley’s big soft eyes. ‘You have gorgeous eyes…” she trails off lost in his hazel eyes. 

Barley gets caught off guard,”oh thank you. Yours are beautiful. A really wonderful shade of red. You don’t see red eyes that often around here”. He gets a bit nervous. “Hey um, speaking of stuff around here uh how come I’ve never met someone so wonderful as you around here?” He tried to hide how nervous he got. 

She placed her hand on her arm,” oh, um well I lived more with my mom’s side of the Tiefling side of my family during my childhood. I only recently moved out here when I moved out on my own. Some of my cousin's don’t live far from here so I visit them and we hang out sometimes. They brought me here so they could get chicks but I guess that didn’t really work”. She looks back at Barley, “ how long have you lived around here?”.

He just makes a face knowing what he is about to say is not as interesting, “ well I’ve lived here my entire life. I’ve been in the same house Since I was little. It’s just me, my mom, step mom and little bro Ian”. 

Gwen smiles, “ aw how old is your little brother? You must be the best and sweetest older brother. You two must have so much fun together”.

Barley thinks back on the adventure they just shared and laughs to himself,” he’s 16 and yeah.. We do. We just went on a full on quest to help our dad. He um, passed when I was 3…. But we got a spell to bring him back for a day . It worked, well half way. We had to do the spell again to get his top half back. SO I took him on a birthday quest!”. He had the brightest smile on his face thinking of that day a few months back. 

Her face was sad but delighted to hear that he was so kind to his brother. She smiled softly, “ I’m sorry about your dad.. But I’m glad to hear you care so much about your brother. I might be an only child but I care about my family. You already know I’m close with my cousins. They are like my brothers”. 

Barley looked down quickly then met her cute red eyes. He smiled back at her,” no Problem, I got to say goodbye. A small bit of silence went by,” yeah family is really important to me. I was so excited to hear my stepmom was the manticore! Her and my mom are really good together! We also worked our asses off for our dad so we could see him”. 

She raised an eyebrow, “ what do you mean by that?”. Barely laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. He proceeded to tell the story of the quest they went on a few months back. She can’t help but to smile,” how cute. I love that you’d do something like that for you little brother. It sounds like an amazing birthday”. Barley orders them a few more drinks and they talk for a while. She looks around and sees her cousins,” hey, Barley um, I think my cousin’s want to leave… I loved talking to you. Here”. She takes out her phone and has him put his number in. “we should go on a real date another time”, They both smile and she puts her phone back in her bag. Barley gets up and takes her hand. He hugs her then looks into her eyes and holds her hand. They exchange goodbyes and she heads off.


End file.
